


Jack's Accent

by AnonyInk



Series: Jack's Accent [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Accents, Community: rotg_kink, Gen, Jack sounds like Thor when he's angry, angry Bunnymund, early modern english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonyInk/pseuds/AnonyInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt in the rotg kink meme: "Jack having an accent, but it eventually faded after centuries of primarily hanging out in the U.S., and it coming out during a stressful situation (eg: fighting with Bunny, Jamie getting injured, etc.)and everyone being all "wait, what"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Accent

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, there is funny and there are accents here. Beware! And laugh. :)

It was originally meant to be a peaceful meeting, but somehow transformed into a rather violent Shakespearean mess.

Or discovery.

The Guardians had gathered at the Pole for their now monthly meetings, to share news and stay connected with each other. Something they had never done before Jack had joined them. As per usual, Bunny was late and would most likely trudge in grumbling over how busy he was and how he had a list of things to do. But Sandy knew that secretly the rabbit liked these meetings and enjoyed bonding with his friends, egglettes couldn't be very good conversationalists.

As Sandy accepted his fifth eggnog from a yeti Bunny finally arrived. The rabbit looked tired as he greeted his friends. "Evenin' all."

"Bunny! My friend, you look tired. Perhaps you need rest?" North's voice boomed as he put a friendly arm around the giant rabbit's shoulders. "Have some eggnog and go relax comrade."

Tooth and Sandy nodded in agreement. Above his head Sandy formed a small egg with legs, Bunny smiled at the image of one of his egglettes. "Mah googies are fine, thank ya. Been givin' me a bit of trouble lately but nothin' I can't handle. Think I'll take ya up on that offah North."

With a nod Bunny moved away from the others and headed towards the couch where Jack laid sprawled out taking up all the couch space and looking dead to the world. Bunny simply stood there for a few moments, surveying how he should go about moving the winter spirit. He weighed his options; on one hand Jack was quiet and this was a rare and glorious thing. On the other hand however, Bunny was tired and that couch was singing siren call of sweet sweet relaxation that he sorely needed. His aching joints won out and he proceeded to shake Jack awake.

"Oi. Budge up there a bit, Frostbite." He pushed and poked at the sleeping figure until finally Jack looked up with heavy-lidded eyes and recognized Bunny.

And then flopped over and promptly ignored him. "Oi! Little buggah! There ain't no reason for ya ta be hoggin' the couch! Now move or I'll move ya!" growled Bunny in an irritated tone.

Over by the others Sandy began to wonder if perhaps he or North should do something before a fight sprung up. As if reading his mind (or sand) Tooth stopped him with a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. "Don't interrupt! Maybe Bunny will just sit on him or they'll end up sharing!",she squealed. There was this odd glint in her eye as she watched pair by the couch. Sandy shook his head but stayed, sometimes he wondered about Tooth...

Meanwhile on the couch, Jack groaned and swatted away at the rabbit lazily with one hand. "Leave me alone. I had three blizzards, a freak load of snowstorms in Europe and a hardcore day of snowball battles. Just let me melt here in peace.", he whined, rubbing his face into the soft couch.

Bunny snorted, "Please, ya make it sound like you used actual effort. Flyin' troublemakeh like yeself nevah had trouble with blizzards and a few flurries before. Unlike the rest of us who have actual responsibilities and work ta worry about."

Then without any ceremony he promptly hauled Jack bodily off the couch and plopped him on a far less comfortable spot: the floor. Jack yelped in protest at this heartless treatment, and scrambled up from his tangled mess of limbs and staff on the floor. Whirling to glare down at the now very comfortable Easter Bunny taking up what was once HIS spot.

"HEY! The hell is THAT supposed to mean?! I work damn hard on my snow storms, Kangaroo. You have NO idea the effort that goes into one! Why can't you just get your own chair?"

Stretched out with his paws behind his head the rabbit merely opened on eye to regard the angry teen, "Effort? Ya throw flimsy snowballs with kiddies and the Wind flies ya everywhere. Ya wouldn' know hard work if it smacked ya upside yore icy head." He finished with a lazy smirk.

That awkward "a fight is about to occur for sure" feeling started wriggling in Sandy's belly.

Jack's face could only be described as thoroughly pissed. "Those 'flimsy snowballs' have knocked you on your fluffy tail before. And I have to control those blizzards to keep them in check! You think you're the only one that's tired, Longears?"

Bunny shot up, towering over Jack with a thunderous look on his face. "What did you just call me?! Listen ta me, ya know what I think Snowflake-"

Jack erupted. "THOU DAREST THYNCKE YOWE CAN JUDGE MYNE WERKE? O HO! BUTTE THOU WOLDE'ST TEACHE ME. METHINK'ST THOU TO BE AN OFFENSE AND YOWRE EAYRS REMYNDE ME OF THAT OF AN ASS!"

Bunny's face had by then changed from irritated to confused as he gawked at the boy with his mouth gaping open. Tooth, Sandy and North in the corner stared openly at Jack as the room filled with stunned silence. He rounded on the trio," And whatt praye tell is yowre matter?"

He stopped, the dawning comprehension slowly spreading on his face. Jack's hands flew to his mouth in shock as he stepped away from Bunny and stared around the room.

The room was quiet.

Until Tooth broke the silence that is.

"Wait. What?"


End file.
